


Youngster III

by Inkognito97



Series: The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Anakin is Obi-Wan's Padawan, Family, Gen, Jedi Temple, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Shmi is free, Sith AU, Sith Dooku, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Qui-Gon, The Negotiator - Freeform, destruction of furniture, hurt comfort, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: Sequel to 'Youngster II'A newly Knighted Sith Warrior learns what it means to take care of somebody...Part 25.3 of 'The ABC of Obi-Wan'





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here you are, the sequel of 'Youngster II'. I would recommend reading that one first, even though it probably would not be needed to understand this one.
> 
> As always, I do not own Star Wars or any of ist Characters, I just borrow and Play with them for a while.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^

Youngster III:

 

With a soft and happy look did Sith Lord Qui-Gon Jinn watch how his former apprentice was walking in front of his Padawan. A part of Qui-Gon couldn’t believe what he was seeing. One moment he had taken the young and dirty orphan under his wing and in the next moment the young orphan child had turned into a full Knight of the Dark Side. The pup had become a wolf, who himself had now a new pup running after him, another member for their steadily growing pack. Fondly Qui-Gon watched how Obi-Wan, who looked very regal without his Padawan braid and with a Jedi robe, stopped walking and turned to call for a certain blonde whirlwind, who stopped what he was examining to came running towards the ginger haired man.

“They are a good match,” Dooku stated next to him.

“Indeed, the Force itself has created their bond, it was simply meant to happen.” And thanks to the Force it had all ended well. The Council had deemed Obi-Wan ready to become a Knight, since he singlehandedly defeated a Sith, and they even allowed him to train Anakin Skywalker. It had taken a lot of hours and some frustration on both sides, but in the end the Council had realised that a bond had already formed between Obi-Wan and Anakin and no Jedi was keen on breaking this bond, it was simply something they would not do.

And wasn’t it just ironic that the Sith trial would also count as the Jedi trial? If asked, Qui-Gon would find it highly amusing and he knew that Dooku did too. Only Obi-Wan had shrugged, but then again, his mind was on other matters, or rather on another person, namely the Padawan, who was asking him thousands of questions all at once. The three of them had silently agreed that Anakin was to be trained as a Jedi. Obi-Wan had outright refused to train the boy to become a Sith, arguing that the boy’s greatest dream was to be a Jedi. Dooku had disagreed with him and Qui-Gon, he had taken his former apprentice’s side. He owed him at least that much.

 

An aggravated sigh brought the long haired man out of his musing and he focused enough to realize that Obi-Wan was standing to his right. Anakin was running ahead, only Force knows what had caught his attention now.

“Please tell me that I was not like this,” Obi-Wan pleaded his former Master.

Dooku and Qui-Gon chuckled. “Don’t worry,” the taller man finally said and he rested a hand on the ginger haired Sith’s shoulder, “you were always a good apprentice... even though you had the tendency to seek out trouble.”

“I did no such thing,” the freshly made Sith Knight replied, his eyes never leaving Anakin’s form, “trouble just had the tendency to find me.”

“I don’t see the difference,” Qui-Gon retorted cheekily, which earned him a mock glare from his young charge. Right this moment, a crash sounded somewhere before them and three pairs of eyes landed on a certain boy, who stood before the sad remains of a sculpture. Unfortunately the three Sith were not the only ones in the hall and angry eyes as well as partly hidden insults rained down on the poor boy, who looked absolutely miserable.

“Apparently I am not the only one,” the ginger haired male replied to the two older males, before turning away from them. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan called out and he took one step forward, shrugging of the taller man’s hand that had still rested on his shoulder. Blue eyes that were glittering with unshed teats settled on his Master’s form.

Qui-Gon’s heart broke and he was about to rebuke all those so-called ‘Jedi Masters’, who scolded a bright boy for such a stupid little accident. Dooku, who apparently had sensed what his former Padawan was about to do, laid a comforting hand on the younger man’s arm and he silently signalled him to let Obi-Wan handle this one.

“Come here Padawan,” the ginger haired man’s voice was gentle, yet fear kept Anakin from moving. It didn’t need the ability to read another being’s thoughts to know that Anakin was afraid of what his Master might do to him, or rather, if he would have to be punished or if he would even have to leave again. “Come here,” Obi-Wan coaxed again and he kneeled down, opening his arms in a silent invitation.

This time the young Padawan learner did not hesitate. He came running straight back to his Master, almost running over a second sculpture, but not caring. He only stopped when he had literally thrown himself into his young Master’s arms, who immediately engulfed him into a tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry Master,” the boy cried and Qui-Gon saw salty tears run down the former slave’s cheeks. He was undoubtedly terrified and truly sorry. “I didn’t mean to... I just wanted to look...”

“Sh, sh, it’s alright young one,” the words came naturally to Obi-Wan. “I know you didn’t. It’s alright.”

“It most certainly is not,” one of the surrounding Jedi Masters suddenly exclaimed. She was looking down at the kneeling pair and an air of arrogance surrounded her form. “Your Padawan,” the last word was said in a mocking manner, “has to learn discipline and restrain. But clearly we cannot expect such a young and inexperienced Knight to know how to properly train a Padawan.”

Qui-Gon balled his hands into fists and Dooku’s grip on his elbow tightened as well. Nobody insulted their little (grand-) son, especially not somebody as pompous as this so called ‘Jedi Master’. To the two Siths’ surprise, Obi-Wan remained utterlycalm. Instead he stood up to his full height. It was not really impressive, especially not with Dooku and Qui-Gon standing behind him, but he was still hovering over the female Jedi. Anakin was still sobbing into his tunic, face buried in the young Sith’s neck.

“That may be so,” Obi-Wan replied in a calm tone. Qui-Gon gaped openly at those words and even Dooku looked dumbstruck for a moment, but only until the next words came out of the young Sith’s mouth. “But I am rather a young and inexperienced Knight – who has slain a Sith just so you know – than being an old experienced Jedi Master, who apparently has forgotten what it means to be young and reckless and curious about the world. It’s quite sad actually, that you seem to have forgotten the joy of learning and discovering new aspects of life. That you stumble and fall... and sometimes even break things on the way, is just a process of learning. And if you remember this, then maybe, just maybe, I’ll take your critique a little bit more serious. Besides, it is not the Jedi way to be attached to anything or to own such trivial things.”

The humanoid Jedi Master was gaping openly after Obi-Wan had finished his little speech. She reminded Qui-Gon a lot of a stranded fish. At some point during his Master’s speech, Anakin had realized that Obi-Wan would not cast him aside and he would not be punished. He had stopped crying then, even though his face remained buried in the older male’s neck. Obi-Wan’s natural odour and his Force presence were the blonde Padawan’s anchor and he knew he was save and well loved. He had never felt this way with another being – except his mother of course – before.

“Well said, this was,” Yoda’s voice cut. The three Sith turned around in shock, but they were not the only ones, who had not noticed the green troll approaching.

“Indeed,” Mace Windu agreed. He was stepping towards the green Jedi’s right.

Yoda hummed, “Never liked that sculpture, made me look old.” A few Masters, mostly those who had not said a word against Anakin’s accident, chuckled. It was true that the sculpture, a statue of the green and wise Jedi Master, was not well liked. It had once been a gift from a wealthy and very grateful friend of the Order. “Replaced it can be... perhaps by something self-crafted,” the Master’s eyes were sparking strangely and Obi-Wan immediately caught the hidden message.

The green Master was very much aware of his artistic talent, even though Obi-Wan rarely had time for it. It had become something like a hobby, ever since he had accidently taken a class in ‘Art and Crafting’, Qui-Gon had been very pleased.

“It would be my honour, my Master.” The Sith in Jedi disguise replied dutifully and he shot his former Master an amused look that was immediately returned.

Yoda hummed satisfied and he hoppled away with Mace Windu right behind him. The other Masters were slowly getting back to what they had been doing previously as well.

“Master?” Anakin’s small voice broke the comfortable silence.

“Yes my Padawan?”

“Can I... can I help you? Replacing the statue I mean...” Obi-Wan rested his chin on blonde locks.

“Of course you can... I am proud of you for suggesting this on your own.” Obi-Wan replied gently. It was true that he was not really behaving like a proper Jedi Master would, but then again, he wasn’t and Anakin was a special boy as well.

“I am truly sorry...” the boy hastily replied. It seemed as if he hadn’t completely overcome his fear yet.

“I know you are and I know you didn’t mean to destroy it. You just have to learn to be more careful... don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to be. I am going to make you into a great Jedi.” Obi-Wan promised and he slightly pulled away to look into a tear stained face. The young Sith automatically reached up and wiped the stains away with his thumb.

“Thank you,” new tears were already forming, but they didn’t fall this time. Instead, the young child wrapped his arms around his Master’ neck and quickly pecked the older man’s cheek, before hiding his face in the other’s neck again. “Love you Master...”

Obi-Wan’s expression was extremely comically after those three words. His eyes were wide in surprise and he had to blink a few times before he understood what had just transpired. But eventually he had regained his composure again and with a quick kiss on blonde locks and a whispered, “And I love you, young one,” everything was alright again.

Qui-Gon ruefully looked at his son, who had become something like a father himself. He would miss the time they spent together, fully knowing that Anakin would require most of the ginger haired man’s attention and time from now on. Of course that did not mean that he and Dooku would be completely pushed out of the new team’s life, but it still hurt just a little bit. He briefly wondered if Dooku had felt the same way when he had taken on his first Padawan and a quick glance towards the older male told him all he needed to know. Suddenly the long haired Sith could not help himself but to wrap an arm around both his heirs and the other around Dooku’s shoulders, pulling the older man close. With an exaggerated sigh, Dooku succumbed to his fate and joined his line.

 

They were a family, probably the strangest family in the whole galaxy, but they were content this way. Obi-Wan was very much aware of the ‘burden’ and the responsibilities that had been placed on his shoulders. He was very much aware that there would undoubtedly be countless of sleepless nights, days full of stress and worry, but also days of joy and pride ahead of him. He knew that he would need to be father, brother, mentor, friend, healer and everything else that Anakin needed him to be. It would be a long and hard way, but he was determined and he would not trade his Padawan with anything in the whole galaxy, for he knew that it would be worth everything he would have to face. Even if that meant that he had to remind certain Jedi Masters of their places. Even if that meant that he had to do a few ‘unjedi’ like things to free a certain strong minded woman from slavery and to make sure she was taken care of. Thankfully Padme had agreed to his crazy plan. Anakin would be very pleased... if he would be pleased to hear that he soon had a step-father and step-siblings remained yet to be seen. But at least Shmi Skywalker was freed, that was all that counted to Obi-Wan this moment. And he was sure Anakin would agree.

Meanwhile Dooku was just content with following his own former Padawan’s advice, enjoying the moment and living in the here and now. It was not he, who had taken on a student and it was not HIS apprentice who had taken a step towards adulthood. He had that already behind him, thank you very much. Still, he would be there if Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon needed his help and guidance. That much was clear, to all of them. There was just no way he would abandon his line.

Anakin on the other hand was not bothered by anything right now. He was still not over the shock of being a Padawan, in the middle of his journey to become the best Jedi the galaxy had ever seen. He had promised his mother as much. He was just glad to have a Master as Obi-Wan. He had thought Qui-Gon would become his Master at first, but now he was glad that it was the ginger haired Jedi. He was not as intimidating as the taller male, even though the way he had talked with that mean lady had been very impressive. Burying himself deeper in his Master’s warmth, Anakin was happy to be alive, perhaps for the first time in his relatively short life.

The long haired Sith’s mood was slightly clouded. Despite the rightness Qui-Gon felt for their current situation, he could not help but shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen in their near future. He could not quite make out what it was, he only knew that it was something dark and he got the feeling that it would break their little family apart, even if it was only temporarily. Needless to say, he did not want this to happen and he swore, then and there, that he would to anything to protect his loved ones and that included the new addition to their family. Anakin might not become a Sith, but he still belonged to Qui-Gon’s line. He was a part of Obi-Wan and therefore a part of the long haired Sith. He knew Dooku thought the same. Still, the feeling remained... but only time could tell what they would have to face. For now however, he wanted to enjoy the present and not dwell too much on the possible future. Because for now he had a former apprentice to take care of, who would need his advice and his helping hand; at least once in a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!^^ 
> 
> C Ya!
> 
> P.s. There will be at least one more part, perhaps two...
> 
> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
